Vehicle Resupply
All vehicle weaponry in Planetside come with a limited pool of ammo, forcing vehicle crews to factor resupplying into their mission plan. Vehicle ammunition can be resupplied in a multitude of ways, with some acting faster, and others more convenient. All methods of resupplying vehicle weaponry will grant ammo to all weapons simultaneously with each tick. Ammo Dump Tower The most common form of vehicle resupply, these ammo towers are found in most bases on all continents, though are rarer on Esamir, being controlled by and only resupplying vehicles of the faction that owns the base. Ammo towers will only resupply ground vehicles, air vehicles cannot receive ammo from towers. To find an ammo tower, simply look for a tall tower in a friendly base with the holographic triple-bullet icon atop, or check your minimap for the ammo dump icon; Vehicle Ammo Dispenser (Construction) Not to be confused with the Vehicle Ammo Dispenser defense slot available to the Galaxy and Sunderer. Using the construction system, players can construct their own mini ammo dump towers. These towers are much smaller physically than ammo dump towers, though function identically. However, if the vehicle ammo dispenser is not powered by a cortium silo then it will not provide ammunition. These dispensers can also be destroyed the same as any other constructable. Similar to the ammo dump tower, vehicle ammo dispensers will only resupply allied vehicles, and also share the same minimap icon. Air Resupply/Landing Pad Resupply pads are found on any base that is able to spawn air vehicles, as well as certain other bases (notably Raven Landing on Amerish). As with ammo dump towers, they will only resupply ammo to vehicles of the faction that controls the territory. Resupply pads will only provide ammunition to air vehicles, ground vehicles cannot receive ammo from a resupply pad. To find a resupply pad, seek a friendly base with an air terminal, which are normally positioned next to resupply pads, or check your minimap for the air ammo dump icon; Light Air Terminal Using the construction system, players can construct their own air terminals and landing pads. These landing pads also double up as an Air Resupply pad. However, if the light air terminal is not powered by a cortium silo then the associated landing pad will not provide ammunition. Similar to the standard Air Resupply pad, light air terminals will only resupply allied vehicles, and also share the same minimap icon. Vehicle Ammo Dispenser Galaxies and Sunderers both have access to a defense slot called Vehicle Ammo Dispenser, allowing them to provide resupply services to all nearby allied vehicles. Unlike most methods of external resupply, vehicle ammo dispensers do not discriminate between air and ground vehicles, allowing a Galaxy to rearm ground forces, and a Sunderer to provide ammunition to aircraft. Allied vehicles with this benefit can be identified in two ways; by the giant ammo crates and holographic triple-bullet icon on the rear of the truck/dropship, or by their unique minimaps icons; one for the Galaxy — 50px — and Sunderer — 50px Ammo Printer right Ammo Printer is an implant available to all classes, that periodically provides one tick of ammunition to all of the wearer's weaponry, as well as all of the weapons on any vehicle nearby that they own. This implant will resupply all of the vehicle's weaponry, even if the gun is being manned by another player. Category:Content